My Little Pony: A New world, a New Home
by Serdocyoungheart
Summary: Gary somehow gets transported to the world of Equestria and wonders how he'll ever manage to fix the problem there with just his presence and the issue of getting back to his own world.
1. Chapter 1

Please** note: I'm still working on this as you read this bold lettering. **

My little Pony: A new place to call home.

Prologue

Okay so I wasn't expecting to land smack dab in the middle of Equestria which houses all the characters from that kiddie cartoon show 'My Little Pony' it just sort of...happened. One minute I was walking along some random street and then POOF I was on four legs with blue wings sticking out my back. Although I have to admit it was awesome being a pony in Equestria. I always wanted to either be a pony or care for them. The equine species was always fascinating to me from a very young age and now I was PART of the species!

~Ahem~ Anyways, now that we got that minor freak out over with its time to introduce myself. My name is Gary or Nay to my friends since I was always obsessed with a certain game series when I had thumbs. Weird thing to say 'when I had thumbs'. This new life-style was going to take some time getting used to.

BACK ON TRACK. As I said before I was walking down the street most likely heading for a friend's place when I saw a bright light and ended up face first in the dirt and my point of view had lowered considerably. I looked down like anypony else (teehee 'anypony') to discover that I was a blue Pegasus pony! Alarmed and excited by this I quickly regained my sense of self and decided to take a look around. Needless to say I was quite some distance away from PonyVille (stupid trans-dimensional shift, couldn't place me any closer to a town. Had to place me MILES AWAY... did I mention I was extremely intelligent for somepony my age? Yeah so that too.). At that point I did what anypony would do, I walked, for HOURS. We start when I entered PonyVille.

Chapter One: Just put one hoof in front of the other!

"Wow being an actual pony is amazing! I can't believe my luck!" I trotted into PonyVille and saw Pinkie-Pie doing her usual jumping-traveling-thing. _Okay Gary. Remember that you aren't supposed to know anypony's names here. You're just a traveler who just happens to be moving into PonyVille._ I trotted closer to Pinkie-Pie. "Hi!" As soon as I spoke she did the same thing to me that she did to Twilight, jumped into the air while gasping as she sped off out of sight. I sighed, " Well, saw that coming. So that means she's planning a party to welcome me to Ponyville." I stopped mid-step. That would also mean that my favorite pony, Applejack, would also be there. I gently kicked the ground, " Looks like acting normal is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought." I also then had a sudden thought. "Can I fly yet? Am I able to use my wings yet?" After a couple more minutes of flapping my wings I lifted off the ground and in seconds I landed again folding them against my body. "That answers that I suppose."

I trotted for maybe an hour taking in the sights of Ponyville through my recently aquired horse eyes when I heard a familiar female voice with a southern twang speak up behind me. "Well howdy there sugarcube! I take it that you're new here in ponyville huh? Well let me introduce you to the Apple Family!" Before I could protest Applejack grabbed a hold of me and practically drug me to the Apple Farm. _Okay Gary you just got pony-napped by your favorite mare. Stay calm! Act cool and everything'll be fine!_ I blinked as we seemed to have gotten to the Apple farm rather quickly and Applejack had just summoned Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and GrannySmith to be introduced to me. I meekly said hello and went to leave before I got stopped by Big Macintosh.

"I saw the way you looked at my sister while she was introducin' you to us. Now I have nothing against anypony courting my sister but I will tell ya that if you harm my sister in ANY way you'll be anwsering to me ya hear?" I nodded kind of surprised that Big Macintosh was so protective of his sister to a newcomer. _Must be my presence in this world. I'm technically not supposed to be here so maybe my presence in this world has caused some minor changes in the ponies. I need to talk to the princesses straight away._

So after that...interesting turn of events I left the Apple farm and headed for Twilight's library acting like I was just wandering aimlessly. I sighed again, "First day in Equestria and I seemed to already have offended Big Macintosh and what does he mean 'lookin'? I was admiring Applejack at most!" _Better keep my outbursts inside my own head so nopony gets suspicious of me or want to lock me up for being crazy. Course, if that were the case they would've locked up Pinkie long ago. _

I came upon Twilight's library and saw that Applejack and her family had somehow made it there before me. "Now wait...didn't I leave before they did?" I shook my head. I should just accept the logic of this world and stop fighting against it. Once I got close enough Twilight met me half-way.

" Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I saw you appear out of thin air just outside of Ponyville. Now I haven't mentioned that you appeared out of nowhere to the others so that we can figure it out after you've gained their trust. Also Pinkie-Pie arranged a party to welcome you to Ponyville. Why she almost always chooses my library i'll never know but come on in." She turned and walked ahead of me as I just went over that piece of conversation with her. _So if she saw me appear out of nowhere then she had to have already sent a letter to Celestia and Luna. Great that solves that issue._

The party went on like almost any of Pinkie's parties. Great punch and cake, wild party games, crazy dancing, and of course meeting the other citizens of ponyville. I met; Rarity, Pinkie-Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who all acted the way they were supposed to act. Fluttershy was slow to warm up to me and I barely heard her self introduction, Rainbow Dash of course boasted about being the greatest flyer in all of Equestria, Rarity was the most civil in the introduction section, and Pinkie-Pie...well she practically tackeld me while confetti flew out of her party cannon at the same time. All in all it was a decent welcome to Ponyville. My presumed to be home for quite some time until I can get back to my world. If I ever do get back. I wonder what everyone else is doing right now. Probably trying to figure out how to get me back home after they learned I was missing.

After the party I met with Twilight and her friends to discuss my appearance in their world. Twilight had already covered the fact that I appeared out of nowhere outside of Ponyville and I got neutral reactions fro mevery except Applejack who had curiosity on her face instead of mild surprise. Twilight began to speak about what their plan of action was and I interjected at that point. "Look all I know is that my presence here can have some negative effects on your friends and world. Applejack did you notice any changes in Big Macintosh today?"

Applejack shook her head but stopped mid-motion. "Yeah,in fact he was acting like a protective big brother rather than his usual self but I figured it was him stressin' 'bout somethin' was all." I nodded glad that I wasn't just being too paranoid. " That confirms my suspicions then. I need to talk to Celestia and Luna at the same time." Applejack spoke up, "Hold on there sugarcube. Just how do you know the names of our princesses when ya only just got here?"

I sighed, "Another story at another time. Right now your world is out of balance thanks to my presence and I wish to correct it. Twilight, did you get a reply from Celestia yet?" She nodded, "She's on her way here with Princess Luna. Hopefully we can figure this out before Equestria falls into ruin."

I nodded, "Yes, I would rather not ruin your world just because of some accident causing my un-needed presence in your world." At that there was a knock at the door and we all turned our heads. "That was fast."

Chapter Two: Questions, Answers and then some.

So after that surprising quick knock Twilight opened the door with her magic( Weird how one friend of mine says i'm most like her) and low and behold there was Princess Luna and Princess Celestia who were both rather surprised to see me casually sitting. Then I remembered the thing about meeting those who are in royalty and quickly went to bow just like the others. Luna, oddly enough, was the first to speak. "Please do not bow on our account friend of Twilight. We do not wish to cause anything uncomfortable for you to experience while here in Equestria." I straightened back up. "So, you're gonna treat me just like you treat Twilight and her friends?" Luna nodded and turned to her sister who spoke up next. "We simply want ot ask you some questions to get to know you better so we can get you quickly settled into PonyVille during your stay in Equestria." I was shocked at the most at their kindess and hospitality but nodded all the same. "Alright you can ask away. I have nothing to hide and wish to solve whatever problem there may be here because of my presence."

After Princess Luna and Princess Celestia walked in and were comfortable Celestia was the first to ask their no doubt long set of questions. "So what is the name of the place you are from?"

I blinked and thought of an answer. "Well I basically come from a place called 'Earth' where beings called 'Humans' rule the world."

Celestia nodded, " I see. So these 'humans' as you call them, do they walk on four legs or any other number?"

"They walk on two legs and do things differently than how things are done here." I replied trying to keep my head in the game of trying to answer these surprisingly difficult questions.

Princess Luna spoke up this time, "Are they ruled by any particular person?"

I shook my head, "Their world is divided into countries that are ruled in many different ways based on different beliefs."

Princess Luna raised an eyebrow at the word 'beliefs', "They adore different deities? How do they ever get along and not fight each other?"

I almost visibly winced. Of course Luna would pick up on that. Her role as Princess wasn't taken as seriously as her sister's role and sadly caused her to rise up and fight Celestia resulting in her banishment to the moon for a thousand years ending with Twilight and her friends returning her to normal and back to her senses. "Well...they don't. There have been large fights they call 'wars' throughout their history."

The two Princesses nodded as Celestia spoke up again. "What was your role in your world?"

I blinked yet again, "Well...like your world we have magic only there are a select amount of humans trusted with the ability to weild it and use it to keep the balance of our world."

Twilight spoke up this time, "You had your own versions of the Elements of Harmony?"

I rubbed the bottom of my chin with my hoof. "Well yes and no. We had elements but nature's elements like; fire, water, wind, all that. We used those elements to try and keep everything balanced."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both nodded as they stood up while Luna spoke. "It would seem we have gained enough information from you to allow us to put our complete trust in you...er...what was your name again?"

_Oh my sweet Celestia I don't think I ever mentioned my name to any of them! _I looked aroun the room to the other ponies expecting an answer. "Well I was known as Gary or Nay in my world." Of course Pinkie Pie piped in. "Your name is Gary?! That is such a unigue and awesome name! In fact I believe its the first time I've heard that name but still it's just so awesome!" I chuckled at Pinkie's response. "Well since i'm not supposed to be here I can't actually use my real name so how about I be known as 'Balance Keeper'?" Everyone agreed to my idea with surprising entusiasm. "That name sounds even BETTER!" There went Pinkie again tying to continue doing her thing of making others happy.


	2. Chapter Two: Questions and Answers

Chapter Two: Questions, Answers and then some.

So after that surprising quick knock Twilight opened the door with her magic( Weird how one friend of mine says i'm most like her) and low and behold there was Princess Luna and Princess Celestia who were both rather surprised to see me casually sitting. Then I remembered the thing about meeting those who are in royalty and quickly went to bow just like the others. Luna, oddly enough, was the first to speak. "Please do not bow on our account friend of Twilight. We do not wish to cause anything uncomfortable for you to experience while here in Equestria." I straightened back up. "So, you're gonna treat me just like you treat Twilight and her friends?" Luna nodded and turned to her sister who spoke up next. "We simply want ot ask you some questions to get to know you better so we can get you quickly settled into PonyVille during your stay in Equestria." I was shocked at the most at their kindess and hospitality but nodded all the same. "Alright you can ask away. I have nothing to hide and wish to solve whatever problem there may be here because of my presence."

After Princess Luna and Princess Celestia walked in and were comfortable Celestia was the first to ask their no doubt long set of questions. "So what is the name of the place you are from?"

I blinked and thought of an answer. "Well I basically come from a place called 'Earth' where beings called 'Humans' rule the world."

Celestia nodded, " I see. So these 'humans' as you call them, do they walk on four legs or any other number?"

"They walk on two legs and do things differently than how things are done here." I replied trying to keep my head in the game of trying to answer these surprisingly difficult questions.

Princess Luna spoke up this time, "Are they ruled by any particular person?"

I shook my head, "Their world is divided into countries that are ruled in many different ways based on different beliefs."

Princess Luna raised an eyebrow at the word 'beliefs', "They adore different deities? How do they ever get along and not fight each other?"

I almost visibly winced. Of course Luna would pick up on that. Her role as Princess wasn't taken as seriously as her sister's role and sadly caused her to rise up and fight Celestia resulting in her banishment to the moon for a thousand years ending with Twilight and her friends returning her to normal and back to her senses. "Well...they don't. There have been large fights they call 'wars' throughout their history."

The two Princesses nodded as Celestia spoke up again. "What was your role in your world?"

I blinked yet again, "Well...like your world we have magic only there are a select amount of humans trusted with the ability to weild it and use it to keep the balance of our world."

Twilight spoke up this time, "You had your own versions of the Elements of Harmony?"

I rubbed the bottom of my chin with my hoof. "Well yes and no. We had elements but nature's elements like; fire, water, wind, all that. We used those elements to try and keep everything balanced."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both nodded as they stood up while Luna spoke. "It would seem we have gained enough information from you to allow us to put our complete trust in you...er...what was your name again?"

_Oh my sweet Celestia I don't think I ever mentioned my name to any of them! _I looked aroun the room to the other ponies expecting an answer. "Well I was known as Gary or Nay in my world." Of course Pinkie Pie piped in. "Your name is Gary?! That is such a unigue and awesome name! In fact I believe its the first time I've heard that name but still it's just so awesome!" I chuckled at Pinkie's response. "Well since i'm not supposed to be here I can't actually use my real name so how about I be known as 'Balance Keeper'?" Everyone agreed to my idea with surprising entusiasm. "That name sounds even BETTER!" There went Pinkie again tying to continue doing her thing of making others happy.


End file.
